


Притворимся и сгорим в пожаре страсти

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Так трудно притворяться юными, беспечными и влюблёнными, когда на деле к вам относится только последний эпитет в этом списке… но, по крайней мере, упасть с головой в пучину страсти так же легко, как и прежде.





	Притворимся и сгорим в пожаре страсти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's pretend and be wildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907277) by [Elesianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesianne/pseuds/Elesianne). 



> Текст переведён для команды fandom JRRT 2018 на летнюю фандомную битву-2018... нежный лирически-трагический олдскульный руссингон, классика не ржавеет! <3  
> Хронологически он относится к одному из самых трагических, на мой взгляд, моментов в отношениях этих двоих, как их ни интерпретируй.  
> Текст также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7508358.

— Давай притворимся! — говорит Финдекано в миг, что врывается в двери охотничьего домика — на этот раз именно тут место их встречи. Майтимо, чуть опешив, встаёт из-за стола, где сидел в ожидании, подходит к возлюбленному снять с него мокрый плащ и вопросительно смотрит на Финдекано.

— Давай притворимся, будто мы — это не мы! — неистово продолжает речь Финдекано, и не чувствуется в нём привычной его уверенности. — Что не ненавидят друг друга наши отцы, что мы сами не вынуждены притворяться, будто даже не дружим, что наша любовь не рискует стать величайшим скандалом и катастрофой в истории нашего народа, если кто вдруг узнает…

Речь Финдекано прерывиста, неблагозвучна, пальцы, раскрывающие тунику Майтимо, дрожат и так медлительны, словно страшатся порвать тонкую ткань. Но Майтимо всё понимает: и действия его, и слова — и всё принимает.

И с ноющим сердцем берёт эти трепещущие пальцы в свои и целует костяшки.

— Да, давай притворимся, — тихо говорит он в ответ. — Притворимся, будто не я прикусил свой язык и отвернулся, когда мой отец обозвал тебя и отца твоего глупцами, да и словами похуже на вчерашнем совете. Прости меня, любимый, мне очень жаль…

— Да перестань! Я сам твердил тебе перестать меня защищать! В нашу последнюю встречу наедине… — Финдекано высвобождает ладони и обводит взглядом единственную комнату скромной охотничьей хижины — лишь одно из их бесчисленных тайных убежищ. — Всё равно это всё бесполезно, споры лишь становятся яростнее.

И Майтимо прикрывает дверь, в спешке настежь распахнутую Финдекано.

— Но кем же мы притворимся сегодня, раз уж мы это не мы?

Финдекано продолжает освобождать Майтимо от туники и нижней рубахи, и теперь в его движениях чуть меньше отчаяния.

— Финьо и Руссо, — шепчет он Майтимо в ключицы. — Теми глупцами, юными и влюблёнными, кем мы были раньше. Чьей самой страшной тревогой было не оставить следов на клумбе у тебя под окном. Кто на скучных пирах прятался в тёмных углах, чтобы целоваться. Кто препирался, чьи младшие братья хуже и надоедливее…

Тихая речь для Финдекано столь необычна… и Майтимо под натиском воспоминаний прикрывает глаза. Но затем вновь открывает, чтоб не потратить зря ни минуты, чтобы смотреть с обожанием на любимого… с обожанием, что он вынужден прятать всё прочее время.

Да, они привыкли считать, что им трудно, что приходится, крадучись, сбегать ночами из дома… Но что такое пара ночей вне Тириона — теперь всё гораздо сложнее, и уже не осмелиться, не заявить о любви своей вслух…

— Финьо… — хрипло говорит Майтимо, пытаясь выглядеть легкомысленно. — Под дождём ты весь вымок, так что, думаю, важнее раздеть тебя, не меня!

Финдекано поднимает глаза, благодарный без слов.

— Ничего нет важней, чем раздеть тебя! — И его попытка игривого флирта куда успешнее, чем вышло у Майтимо, впрочем, как и всегда.

Но вот туника расстёгнута, и Майтимо стряхивает её с плеч, а затем стягивает и рубаху.

— Не согласен, но предлагаю прийти к соглашению — разденем друг друга!

— Как всегда мудро, — поддерживает Финдекано, обвивая его шею руками. — Но что-то ты слишком рассеян, раз позабыл кое-что сделать!

И Майтимо ёжится — к обнажённой груди прижата мокрая кожа охотничьей туники любимого — но не отшатывается.

— И что же я позабыл?

— Юный Руссандол в безумии страсти давно уже целовал бы своего Финьо! — Финдекано дует губы, будто страшно расстроен, но когда Майтимо наклоняется и целует его, на губах этих уже играет улыбка.

Такое знакомое ощущение — поцелуи с улыбкой… Финдекано всегда мог заставить Майтимо улыбаться, и улыбки и поцелуи их всегда были переплетены неразрывно…

Но теперь это вовсе не так. Да, они должны притворяться легкомысленными и юными, но улыбка тускнеет и покидает их поцелуй, и касания губ полны отчаяния, и они льнут губами к губам что есть мочи, стискивают пальцы друг друга, и не прерываются даже на вдох.

Финдекано тянет любимого за волосы, крепко, до боли, Майтимо отодвигается заговорить, и его выдох дуновеньем тепла скользит по их лицам.

— Отпусти меня, Финьо, — тихо говорит он. — Отпусти мои волосы.

— Нет! — Финдекано вновь тянется в поцелуй, но Майтимо поднимает голову и сжимает Финдекано предплечья, сдерживая порыв. И напоминая о своей силе, росте и стати, скрадываемых деликатной манерой, — отчего глаза Финдекано только темнеют, и лишь решительнее и отчаяннее он рвётся к этому поцелую.

— Нет! — вновь твердит он. — Руссо, зачем?! Зачем бы мне тебя отпускать?!

— Чтобы я мог отнести тебя на кровать, — говорит Майтимо, снова хрипло, вся игривость ушла, остаётся лишь яростная решимость.

Так он больше похож на себя в эти дни, за спокойным серьёзным фасадом разгорается пламя — и Финдекано поводов к жалобам вовсе не видит.

— О… — выдыхает он, ослабляя хватку на рыжих кудрях, позволяя телу обмякнуть в объятиях Майтимо. — Повод очень серьёзный! — он добавил бы, но его уже уложили на сильное плечо и несут — и бросают вниз, на кровать, в ворох влажных одежд.

Каждый раз, когда немалое терпение Майтимо и вправду рассеивается, словно пепел по ветру, Финдекано упивается этим — и знанием, что лишь он, он единственный — причина тому, что его прекрасный любимый так теряет власть над собой.

И он тянет Майтимо вниз, на кровать, на себя — в поцелуй, яростный, жадный, как раньше, но теперь неуклюжий: зубы сталкиваются, носы ударяются — и причина этому нетерпение и отчаяние Финдекано.

Майтимо раздевает его, методично и ловко, и теперь на нём лишь белье. Финдекано пытается сдержать дрожь — ведь его не целуют! — и когда он вновь привлекает в объятия Майтимо, тот глядит на него с неприкрытой тревогой.

— Финьо, ты плачешь?.. — голос Майтимо, ладони его, обнимающие лицо Финдекано невыносимо нежны.

— Нет! — отвечает ему Финдекано, что почти правда.

— Мой Финдекано Отважный, — шепчет Майтимо, и его взгляд, его пальцы, ласкающие лицо Финдекано, преисполнены благоговения, слишком нежны — и нарочно! А Финдекано хочет жёстче, грубее — по столь далёким от любовных причинам…

— Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, всё так, — заверяет Майтимо, прижимая к его губам палец, запирая все возражения. — Нет, всё так, потому что здесь просто мы — ты и я — здесь и сейчас. А у нас ведь всё так, правда?

И вопрос должен бы звучать ободряюще, Финдекано знает об этом, но он видит в серых глазах Майтимо тень сомнения. Да и как не заметить, когда он наизусть знает каждое синеватое пятнышко на этой радужке, оттенок каждой тёмно-рыжей длинной реснички, когда изучил за долгие годы все чувства, мерцающие в этих глазах?..

— Ну конечно, всё у нас так! — отвечает он, сам касаясь теперь лица Майтимо куда мягче. — Мы с тобой вместе — это всегда и было «в порядке»! Это весь мир сейчас не в порядке, с ним всё не так!

— И я не знаю, как это исправить, — вновь шепчет Майтимо, и Финдекано видит: между бровей того появилась крошечная морщинка, которую сам он так ненавидит. И приподнимается на локтях — сцеловать этот вестник тревоги.

— Ты же не можешь отвечать за всё это один! — напоминает он послушному первенцу Феанаро. — Не бери на себя весь этот груз!

Майтимо прячет лицо на плече Финдекано.

— Как же плохо мы притворяемся… — говорит он в тёплую, гладкую кожу.

Финдекано целует его рыжие пряди.

— Всё в порядке, — эхом повторяет он слова, что до этого говорил Майтимо. — Всё это неважно… просто… просто поцелуй меня снова?

И Майтимо слушается, покрывая лёгкими, словно пёрышко, поцелуями шею Финдекано, прикусывая уголок его рта — мягко, едва ощутимо и, наконец, прижимаясь губами к губам — слишком нежно, чтоб Финдекано это понравилось. Любовные касания и нежные поцелуи ему не нужны — он и без того знает, что любим. Что ему нужно — так это жар, который выжжет дотла всю печаль, всю тревогу и робость, что поселились в нём, словно тварь — чёрная, уродливая, извивающаяся.

— Майтимо, я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в тёплые губы, тянет за рыжие волосы так, чтобы — он знает, как! — Майтимо разгорелся румянцем, глаза вспыхнули сталью, ласки стали грубее. И когда Майтимо издаёт в ответ рык, мягкий и низкий, в животе Финдекано всё переворачивается в восторге и предвкушении.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты брал меня нежно и медленно! Я хочу, чтобы мы сгорели в пожаре, — Финдекано царапает Майтимо спину, не до крови, но сильно — как он хочет увидеть те красные дорожки следов, что останутся на бледной, усыпанной веснушками коже! — Чтобы мы стали пожаром, палящим, мощным и всепожирающим! Давай загоримся пожаром, любимый, что заполыхает так жарко, что мы позабудем весь мир!

Майтимо редко отказывает Финдекано, и тот не удивлён тому, что следует дальше: возлюбленный отстраняется, но лишь затем, чтоб сорвать с Финдекано остатки одежды и свою сбросить прочь. И опять ожесточённые поцелуи, словно маленькие битвы за власть, но обоим неважно, кто победит, пока они могут ласкать друг друга и целовать.

И поцелуи Майтимо сыплются ниже и ниже, огонь в Финдекано полыхает всё жарче и жарче… и Финдекано закрывает глаза, выгибаясь, и лишь надеется, что к мигу, когда мир зальёт серебряный свет, сам он уподобится выжженному пламенем лесу, тихому и пустому, очистившись от всего, что в нём было, готовый двигаться в новое…


End file.
